gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bright Lights
The Bright Lights is the twelfth episode to Season One of Glee: The Unitards. Summary When June is chosen to play Elphaba in the musical of Wicked, alongside her boyfriend Tommy as Fiyero, Jesse, who is directing the musical, continuously tells June that she is terrible. June defends herself and threatens Jesse, stating she'll quit. In the end, Jesse storms out leaving June to be comforted by Tommy. Later, The Unitards visit a rival show choir; The Musical Melodies. They then meet the lead of the glee club, Crystal Wright, who thanks them for coming to visit her at her school's auditorium. She then performs, and the message of the song inspires June to get her deserved spotlight in glee club. This leads her to argue with Harmony, attempting to take over her part as female lead of The Unitards. It is then revealed by Harmony that she gave the position of Elphaba to June, as she felt it was the right thing to do. They end up becoming friends and performing together in glee club. Meanwhile, Winter recieves a text message, supposedly from Harmony, but when she gets to the auditorium, she realizes that the text was in fact from Jason. He attempts to win her back, and after he apologizes to her, they become friends again. Jason asks Winter if she'd like to perform a duet with him in glee club, and she agrees. After performing their duet with The Unitards, Jason asks Winter out to BreadStix the following night, to which Winter agrees. But one question was still left unsolved; who will make the bright lights? Script Link Script Is Published Here Songs *'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked. Sung by June and Tommy. *'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' by'' Selena Gomez''. Sung by June with Simon. *'Spotlight' by Selena Gomez. Sung by Crystal with the Musical Melodies. *'I Don't Wanna Wait' by The Veronicas. Sung by Crystal and Harmony with the Musical Melodies. *'Wonderful' from Wicked. Sung by Jason and June. *'My Same' by'' Adele''. Sung by Laura. *'Have a Little Faith In Me' by Mandy Moore. Sung by Justine. *'The Shadow of Your Smile' by Barbra Streisand. Sung by June and Harmony. *'This Is Our Song' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Sung by Winter and Jason with The Unitards. Main Cast Present: *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Harpse *Josh Hutcherson as Jason Hill *Jordin Sparks as Poppy Hill *Dakota Fanning as Melissa "Liz" Peep *Alex Pettyfer as Mark LaTerri *Robbie Amell as Falcon "Freddie" Weathers *Emily Didonato as Justine Callaway *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Bonnie Wright as Junette Annabelle Harris *Freya Maya as Amanda Evans *Rita Ora as Isabel "Laura" Tomlinson *James Maslow as Thomas Barlow *Logan Lerman as Rex Espley-Wilkes *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Alex Newell as Carlton Ayers *Samuel Larsen as Spider Percy Reed *Christian Serratos as Winter Delgado Absent: *Amy Adams as Amy Sky Guest Cast Guest Starring: *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Dan Benson as Simon Click *Ariana Grande as Crystal Wright Special Guest Star: * Jeanine Anderson as Sandy the BreadStix Waitress Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Released Episodes Category:2012 Episodes